Son of Lupa
by crtercrook
Summary: After Percy catches Annabeth cheating he goes to the Santa Monica pier and finds out his true heritage and real family. Once his real mother is kidnapped, a band of brothers are set out to find her. Read and find out how Percy and Co. retaliate against the evil one to find his mother. Please comment and subscribe.
1. Chapter 1

Why? That's all I could think of. Why would she do that? After everything we went through. I loved her and she kissed someone else. I knew that going to train with my dad was a bad idea. I knew I should have stayed with her. I looked down at the silver ring I had in my hand and I threw it into the ocean, sacrificing it to Athena.

I stood at the Santa Monica Pier watching the ring sink into the darkness that resembled Annabeths soul. I turned around from the ocean just as the ring was out of sight. To my surprise I saw Zoe nightshade. I followed her without thinking.

Of course it was a trap. I thought to myself. In front of me stood a man about 5ft 6 and was wearing a night black suit. Before I could react he was 2inches away from me. I could tell he was strong as he had waves power radiating off of him. I heard a soft soothing tone in my head and I relaxed.

"Save them," the man's voice reminded me of my fathers. "Save who" I asked. But he was already gone. I walked out of the ally and found typhoon.

Yes typhoon the big monster man that takes a battalion of people to kill. I had to save these people I had to protect them.

I drew riptide and ran straight at typhoon. He dodged my first strike but I caught his lower ankle as I slid dodging his club.

He fell to the ground as his ankle bled. He stood up before I could attack again and slammed me against the wall with his club.

I stood up but had a shooting pain in my chest. I summoned some water from the ocean and formed it into ice, I through the ice shard at typhoon. He wasn't paying attention to me so the ice went strait through his abdomen.

He fell to his knees, coughing up golden ichor. I had blood falling out of my nose and had scratches all over my body. Riptide returned to my pocket so I uncapped it and charged.

This time typhoon was still on the ground coughing. I jumped on his back and he reacted by straightening his back. I stabbed my sword into his back net to his spine.

As his back became less and less parallel to the ground I fell faster cutting more and more of his flesh.

He rolled over in an attempt to squish me. I jumped off in and rolled out of the way just in time to miss being squished. I did leave riptide in typhoons back though so now he was screaming from the pain.

There was a pool of ichor coming out of typhoons body. I summoned water from the air around me and made an ice sword. I was on top of typhoons body running towards his head. He was starting to stand up while riptide returned to my pocket.

I drew riptide and held my ice sword in the other hand. I jumped stabbing each sword into one of typhoons eyes. Thus causing him to fall back down again.

"What's the matter garbage face, cant see anymore?" I mocked "this son of Poseidon will die." Typhoon shouted. "Maybe but not today typhoon" I said bringing down riptide into the titans throat.

To my surprise he was dead. I didn't think I could have killed typhoon all by myself, I only thought I had to distract him till the gods came.

Behind me the man I saw before stood like a pencil. He made me follow him and led me to the forest.

I saw Lupa the wolf goddess and my father. I gave my father a hug and knelt to Lupa. "Percy there is something you need to know." My father said. "I am your true mother." Lupa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You where born from rape Percy." Lupa said crying into the mysterious mans shoulder. "Since Lupa is a maiden goddess she would have been punished if Zeus had known she had broken her vow, even if it was from rape. I adopted you as a child of my own and gave you to sally, knowing she would protect you." Said my father.

"Your father was order. He is the second most powerful entity in this universe, second only to me." The mysterious man said.

A sudden realization dawned on me. This man was chaos, the creator of the universe.

"Wouldn't that make me a god?" I asked. " Yes but I drained all of orders and Lupa' life force out of you and replaced it temporarily with Poseidon's and Sally Jackson's." Chaos said.

"Now that Zeus has seen that you are such a good hero and was needed to save this world he has forgiven me for loosing my virginity and will let you be my son again." Lupa said. "Would Poseidon still be my father?" I asked. "I will always be hear for you Percy but I have chosen not to be your father. I love you but chaos has offered to be your father and I knew you would choose me over him but I couldn't let you pass this opportunity." Poseidon said.

Chaos pov

I could tell Perseus was upset "I understand how you must feel but I promise you'd regret it if you chose to still be my son." My dear friend Poseidon said.

Lupa was still crying in my shoulder. I have grown quite fond of her over this past few years watching over Perseus.

"I understand and I want you to know that I love you father and I will always think of you as a father and a friend." Perseus said to his father.

"I don't want to separate your bond, it is your choice Perseus." I told him

He cringed when I called him Perseus. "Right, Percy," I corrected myself.

"I will be your son" Percy said. I was filled with joy. I ran forward and embraced my son. Soon Lupa and Poseidon joined in on the group hug.

I teleported all of them back to my palace on earth. I had palaces scattered around the universe.

I sat everyone down on the couch in the living room and grabbed the finest bottle of whiskey I had. Its brewed on Dionyton, a planet made solely for alcohol.

I grabbed four glasses and went back to the living room. They were all talking about how hard it was not to tell him especially when Lupa was training Percy.

"Here we are." I said placing the bottle and cups on the table. I pored some in each cup and handed them to each person.

"I'm not supposed to drink I'm only nineteen." Percy said. "Your ok we wont tell." I said winking at him. He took the glass and sniffed it. He shook his head and crinkled his nose.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to" Lupa said to her pup. "I think we should get to the transformations." I said changing the subject. I summoned a ball of my essence. I threw it at him giving him powers over the void Lupa did the same but with powers over wolfs and werewolves.

Poseidon had to take his blessing from Percy. Percy was immortal now but not a god yet.

"To Percy" I said raising my glass. "To Percy" they repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis pov

I watched as a black hawk flew overhead and soared into the open air of the vast forest.

I regretted not going to help Perseus when he had to fight typhoon. He was the only male I ever respected and I couldn't help. Chaos ordered the Olympians to leave Perseus alone as he was fighting the Titan of monsters.

It hurt me to find out how the Athena spawn cheated on him. I never thought girls could be as bad as some males.

I remember when he saved her from atlas and how emotional it was when he was on Ogygia. I can barely imagine why she would do it.

"Artemis something's happening" Thalia said. I followed her to where there was a group of hunters around a tree.

The black hawk I saw earlier was now on the ground growing arms and legs.

This Hawks beak morphed into a nose and its face began to regain its skin tone.

Before I could realize a Zoe nightshade was laying on the ground unconscious.

I summoned a blanket and covered her in it. I carried her into my tent.

"How?" Asked Thalia. "I thought that she was in the stars." Phoebe said. "Me too" I confirmed. I looked down at the unconscious body of my former lieutenant.

I made an orb of moon energy in my hand and hovered it above Zoë's body. She flinched and started to cough as I moved the energy over her heart.

I moved the energy over her face and her eyes snapped open, then instantly shut.

I didn't have enough energy so the power of the moon faded from my palms.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked. "Now we wait," I said making them leave.

I sat down net to Zoe and thought about how she died. I remembered how I held her in my arms as she faded, and how I sent her soul into the stars.

Zoe pov:

I was just waking up when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Uranus the primordial of sky.

I have become good friends with him as we would watch down on my friends on earth and talk about random stuff.

Most of the time we would watch the hunters and Artemis but more and more I have been watching Percy.

When he was told about his parenthood I was astounded from all the power this male had.

"I want to give you a gift." Uranus said. "What?" I asked.

"Well, we spend so much time looking down at your old friends and chaos has agreed that every millennium I would be able to give someone life again. I would like to give you this gift, on one condition." "Really" I was really excited. "And what's this condition?" I asked intrigued. "You will not be allowed to join the hunters or follow them at all. You can only see them on quests and when they visit camp. You will not be atlas' child though you will be mine." He said.

Order pov:

I watched in horror as I lost my only good son forever. I knew that when chaos had adopted him I had no chance in getting him back, no chance but to overthrow him.

I confronted End, my other brother and asked if he would've liked to join me. "Are you crazy, even if we did overthrow chaos there is no way in hades Perseus will go back to being your son." End told me. "Will you join me though?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"No I won't and you'll have a hard time finding someone who will." End said. "Well I cant have you going off telling other people, now can I." I said getting angry. My eyes began to glow a bright white while he began to walk away.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "Just watch." I said as I launched myself at my brother. He turned around and smacked me out of the air. He continued to walk. I summoned a sword into my hands and ran at him. He had a spear and we exchanged blows.

"You have learned much brother yet you still have a lot to learn." I said. We fought for hours changing forms and attempting to kill each other. After a long while of fighting I finally got the upper hand on him. We had both suffered from some minor injuries but I had my sword at his neck and his spear on the ground.

I summoned a net; this net was made from Orderian steel. It would be able to contain any being except for chaos.

Percy:

I was overwhelmed by all the raw power I had when I was made immortal. I could handle luppa's power but when chaos gave me his powers I new I couldn't handle it for much longer. "To Percy" my father said "to Percy" mom and Poseidon repeated and I feinted.

I woke up in a bed next to a burning fireplace; I had a wrap around my head and was shirtless.

I put on a shirt that was already laid out for me and walked out of the room. I walked into a living room that was connected to a kitchen.

Sitting out on the deck was my mom reading a book. I walked out and she looked at me. She stood up and hugged me.

I pulled away and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "I was so worried about you Percy," she said. "Mom its okay I'm fine, actually I kind of hungry" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"How about I make you some food then help you with your new powers" she sounded hopeful. "How long was I out?" I asked "about three days." She said. "It felt like two hours," I sounded reassuring.

After eating we made our way to the basement of the house. Inside there was a huge wall filled with weapons, "first you need to know how to transform." Lu-Mom told me. "How do I do that?" I asked "instinct" she told me turning into a large wolf standing to my shoulder.

I started running and imagined myself as a wolf instantly I was a black wolf with dark green eyes standing just taller then my mother. "Well done" my mothers voice sounded in my head. "What now?" I asked. "International transport." She said sprinting out of the house at the speed of light. "Follow me" I heard in my head. I walked outside and instantly my senses went off like a flare.

I find my mothers sent and follow it. I take off first at a sprint and then at a jog. I didn't know it but I was traveling close to the speed of sound. I looked around and noticed the landscape change from a bright green forest to more of a brown green then finally just white snow.

My mother's sent was close, I turned around and saw her being held by a Laistrygonian Giant.

I ran at the giant jumping from tree to tree and finally onto his head, puncturing his had and scratching down his face.

He dropped my mom and I scratched at his neck making blood spew from his wounds soon he dissolved into dust.

I ran over to my mother but she was nowhere to be found. My mom was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys I just want to warn you that this isn't a good update and I had a really hard time writing it, I hope you can get by the problems and look mostly at the meaning. Thanks for all the love.**

Percy pov

Questions ran through my head as I searched for my mother, why wasn't I quick enough or skilled enough to protect her? How could she just disappear?

As I ran I searched for my mothers sent yet all I could smell was the forest. Before long the sun was back up and I decided to run back to my fathers palace island.

When I got there I noticed that my father wasn't home, I went to the war room to call him down for help but then I thought that this might be a test.

I decided to seek the Olympians support. I transformed back into a wolf and ran to New York. It only took me two minuets to get there but I was exhausted and needed a drink, so much fast traveling made me tired.

I stopped at a Starbucks and got a cup of coffee then walked to the empire state building. Walking around I remembered the fight against Kronos and how Annabeth had taken a knife for me. Now I'd be lucky if she would even be in the same room as me.

On my way up the elevator I listened to music play on the intercom and the screen flash from floor one to floor 600. I took in the magnificent sight of the newly remade Olympus. Even if I hated Annabeth for what she did I still admit that she did a good job.

I rushed into the throne room to find that only Zeus was there. "Can you call a counsel meeting?" startled he jumped from his throne not noticing me before. "Fine" he sat back down. Zeus raised his lightning bolt into the air and shot five blasts into the air.

I watched as the counsel members started flashing in, soon everyone was in the throne room. Zeus conjured up a small seat for me to sit on and the meeting began.

I sat by Poseidon while the room began to grow silent. "What is the meaning of this Zeus?" Athena asked. "We already had a meeting today," Apollo adds. "Luppa has gone missing," I said "and I, her son have vowed to find her, I imagine that I will need a team of elite fighters to join me like the hunters of Artemis." I explained.

While everyone was shocked about me being Luppa's son Zeus stood up and slammed his master bolt on the ground. "This young god will be rewarded with a team that he will choose himself, there will be no negotiating who is to go on the quest with him. Perseus' team members will have to be over the age of 13 and have to be claimed by a god." Zeus commanded.

After the meeting I traveled to camp half blood to see Jason. "Hey man where have you been, I know its tough finding out that your girlfriend has been cheating on you but I mean eight weeks have gone by since you left." Jason said.

"Eight weeks" I was shocked, "It felt like two days" I said. "Well everyone's been looking for you. Even Annabeth, she came up with this elaborate story that she was being charm spoken to do it but no one bought it." He informed me.

"Well I thought you should know that I'm a god now, well I always was a god just never knew it and never had my powers because they were taken away." I informed him

"What are your domains?" he asked. I was really embarrassed because I hadn't received my domains yet, " I don't know but I'm sure they'll be great," I imagined.

"Okay, but why are you here then? If you're a god you shouldn't be at camp." He wondered. "Well you know the hunters?" I asked him, "yah of course" he replied.

"Well I'm creating an all male group just like them, but we have cooler powers." I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah" I heard from behind me, "what powers do you have that are better than the hunters?"

I turned around to see Thalia standing with the crown of Artemis atop he head. "Oh hey Thalia, well, I don't really know because I don't have my domains yet but I'm sure they're gunna be amazing." I said smirking.

"Sure they will be," she said sarcastically. "Whatever Thalia. I'm here to talk to Jason about being my lieutenant," I turned back to Jason. He looked so normal like nothing even happened. "Sure" he shrugged.

I teleported him to my dads palace on his island and went to find my other recruits, I found, Nico, Frank, Chris, Kane, Jasper, Ajax, Butch, and Sam. Kane, Cooks is a son of Poseidon and is 14 years old. Jasper, Loth is a son of Aphrodite and is 13. Ajax doesn't have a last name but he is a son of Hecate and is 16 years old. Sam Mathews is a son of Apollo and 13 years old.

After all of them were teleported to the palace I teleported myself there. "So you have all been chosen for my strike force and you will all say the Pledge or your memory will be taken away," I said intimidating the crowd. "I think I can speak on all of our behalf by saying yes" Jason announced.

"Does anyone object?" I asked making sure. No one raised their hands. "Very well then repeat after me." I commanded. "I "Stat name" declare my loyalties to my brethren and my lord. I understand the risks of joining this brotherhood yet I'll still protect them with my dying breath."

 **A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter, I didn't know how to work it but I can use this for the rest of the story. It might seem choppy now but I can make the next few chapters better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness engulfed the team, after the darkness left each team member now had the ability to create things out of the void and use the void as a locker, also each person could become a wolf.

The team followed me as we traveled back to New York. At the end of the run everyone was so tired except for me but it was understandable. I summoned power from the void and built up a headquarters like building. A base of operations.

Inside everyone had their own rooms, there was multiple training facilities and a larger command center that would be the place where quests start. In order for us to get quests the prophecy god, apollo allowed for one person to bet a recipient of his gifs however it had to be a child of apollo. Like sam mathews.

After receiving his father's gift sam fainted and had to go to the medbay, with robot doctors. After a few hours sam was back to normal. I was getting anxious about the prophecy. I needed there to be an outcome where my mother was okay.

That night after dinner i let the team have practice off for the night, i gave them each $30 and let them explore their new surroundings in upper New York.

Most went into town to buy some sports stuff even though they could just recreate it from the void. After a few hours everyone returned, apparently they had gone to see a movie. I told them that i would have to come alone with them next time.

Just as everyone was about to go to bed the alarm sounded. They summoned their swords and other weapons charging the hallways After a matter of searching they eventually found out that there was a slice in one of the major pipes.

I knew that either there was a mole or someone who's being tracked. That night we all went to bed concerned about the previous events.

A few days of intensive training later and our first prophecy was issued for jason. He chose nico and Ajax to go along with him.

The quest highlighted the foundation of finding my mom, in order to find her we had to find out where her pack was. She had not even introduced me to her pack before vanishing however i think the quest members can save themselves.

Once they left i took the rest of the group on a spiritual journey through wolf park. They learned what it meant to be a wolf and the history of how they evolved. It was good for them to learn about this because it influenced them in the amount of effort and skills they produced during practice.

The field trip was a good result of what i means to be a wolf, prepared and insightful.

After a few weeks my quest champions returned commanding that lady luppa had no pack. Which was not possible each god of wolf's has to have a pack with my task force being mine.

The quest members gave me all their information as they described their quest. They faced many hardships but they controlled themselves across the country. It was mainly because ajax who broke the tension between the two demigods.

I told my pack that i considered this quest a failure and that if we were going to find my mom we had to step up the progression.

After a good day or two off we hit the ground running practicing with powers and abilities. I worked with each person helping them improve their skills through their godly parents powers.

I knew that if we were going to find my mom we would find her close because giants don't travel well. We ate dinner however there was an interruption, Sam Matthews had given us the prophecy. The one which would decide if i would find my mom or not, the prophecy said that we needed to find her over the span of a month and only five people could go.

I didn't choose the five people but neither did the prophecy, it said that we would know by the end of a two week period. However i suspected it would be jason nico Frank and two others.

The week ended and so did the winter, spring season started to set in and it meant we were closer to meeting our deadline.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't really know how to continue this story I could really use some help if you could comment any ideas, I would greatly appreciate them.**

Luppa POV:

"Looks like your son has a lot to learn," I heard from the guard outside my cell.

A television displayed my son's every move, I could tell he had no clue how to find me. "He is just training his pack and waiting for the prophecy" I spoke out reassuring myself

That's when the door blasted in. Order marched in surrounded by special forces as bodyguards. "Leave us" he commanded, the guards left.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I teased Order.

"Oh I just wish I could kill you" Order contemplated.

"Rape me first though right?" I asked.

"Look today I'm going to approach our son, he has to know what I'm doing and that I love him" he told me.

"No do whatever you want to me but leave my son out of this." I pleaded.

"It's happening," he confirmed "and you won't be able to watch it on the cameras." he finished.

I complained crying to him begging him to turn off the tv but to no avail as he just ignored me and vanished away.

I saw Percy and then a light flash in the corner of another screen. Order was prepared wearing black and white armour. I new Percy wasn't ready, I knew he needed help I just didn't know how to help my son, all I could do now was hope.

Percy was sharpening his blade preparing for his quest when Order announced his presence.

"I Order am here to challenge my son" he commanded. The camera focused on Percy as he faced towards Order.

An arena appeared around the two champions with the rest of their respective armies in the stands.

Percy was getting ready putting on the best armor that they had and practicing with riptide.

After the complimentary hour and half both champions were announced into the arena, "All hail the glorious leader of the universe and Percy." saying the last bit of that sentence as a monotone, hushing the crowd except for the 10 or so members of Percy's task force.

I felt time slow, I could see some sort of explosion come through the door, and behind it, chaos. He closed in on my cell, after reaching the bars of the cell Chaos ripped them apart leaving me a gaping hole to escape.

"It's Percy" I said "he's in trouble" I continued " he's about to fight Order, we have to go help him.

"First we have to get you out of here." he corrected me. This entire time I hadn't been thinking of myself but only Percy.

We shadow traveled into the arena, if we could stop the fight we would have to do it before it starts. If we don't end it fast enough then we couldn't end it and it was to the death, or as close to death because they can't die.

As we got to the center of the fighting part the battle had already started ,Percy had the upper had for a moment but the fight was primarily fought by the power of Order represented by red then the power of Percy represented by blue.

Percy used his powers for a little bit here and again there but nothing seemed to be working on Order.

They exchanged blows for what seemed like hours. The fight came close to ending a couple of times, but it lasted much longer than expected.

The rules said that the people who would die are the ones that lose the fight or concede. Percy was stubborn and didn't concede. This stubbornness was what led to the long battle, until Order created a ball of red energy and shot it at percy.

afterwards i stepped in and this just angered Order. "How?" he asked until he looked at his brother which answered his question. He vanished without completing the battle.

Percy POV: if my mom was here and i was beginning to learn my powers, I wonder what the prophecy really meant.

"I think it's time you became an actual god" my father said teleporting me to his castle in the void.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we got to the void, my father had already described what it would be like once I became a god. He told me that it would not only be about fun and games, doing whatever you want.

He told me of the great battles he faced being the god of everything, describing what it was like to make another god fade into thin air. It wasn't like killing a monster; it was much direr. Once a creature faded their essence would be erased from the universe.

Chaos described the immense power I would have once I became a god. And that when it happened, the fates would decide my abilities and domains.

After we had got to my father's palace, he took me to my room. "I have been building this for a few weeks now, putting things I think you might like in here to make you happy when you visit," he exclaimed showing me my mansion sized room.

Leading me away from my room my father guided me to a room with an hourglass symbol on top of the doorway. When I took a closer look, I saw that the grains of sand weren't falling, like gravity had stopped.

Chaos guided me in. As I walked in it felt like I had vertigo, my senses being overwhelmed. "Here is the time vault." my dad gestured to the room "here you will perform a few tasks in order for the fates to decide your domains" he finished.

"Well, what are the tasks?" I asked my speech all groggy. "First you should rest in the time vault to get used to its effects on you." He pointed to a bed in the corner of the room.

"I think that's a very good idea" I agreed to realize how tired I was. I laid down in the small bed, and it was one of the most comfortable experiences I had ever felt. I fell asleep moments after everyone had left.

During the middle of what would have been a peaceful sleep, a shrieking alarm sounded in the time vault. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I knew I had to figure out if everyone was safe.

I tried to get out of bed, but I was strapped to the now firm mattress. I tried flashing out of the leather straps, but that did nothing. My head was still feeling the effects of the time vault. Eventually, the sirens became background noise, and I could concentrate on getting out of this trap.

I looked around for any objects I could use to help me get out, but nothing around my bed would give me a hand in this situation.

I could feel the changes of the room. It had changed from an inviting, cosy area and now it was a white industrial type of place.

I have been trapped before, and I'll probably be trapped again, but I had no clue how to get out of this one. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, the air ducts begin to spew colored air meaning poison.

I started to struggle in attempted to get out of the bed. The smoke traveled fast meaning I shook the bed as quickly as possible.

The struggle reminded me of the struggle I would have had if I had married Annabeth. I thought back to the disastrous relationship our parents had and how it would never work in the long run. My head was trying going into death mode showing me my past, but I knew I needed to find a way out.

Finally, I relaxed and took a minute to try to find a way out. I looked at the straps that were holding me back. All five of the straps connected at the center point above my belly button.

I don't know what it was but as I started to relax the volume of the siren lowered, the smoke began to clear, and the straps began to loosen.

At the exact moment, I could get my hands and legs free of the straps I escaped from the bed. Moving onto the floor.

In the morning I found myself floating about a foot or two off the ground. I hadn't realize it until now, but gravity in this room was much less regulated. After trying to swim back to the ground that didn't work. I attempted to grab onto something. After a long while, I finally got back to solid ground. And that's when the fates came in wearing nothing but black.


End file.
